Infinite Chaos
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Chaos

L.T: Sorry it's taken so long to get writing again, but I have no inspiration… until I started re-watching Infinite Stratos a second time! THAT SHOW RULES! EEEEE! Eh-hem… sorry, fan girl moment. Anyway, on with the new story! JA NE!

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

_Infinite Stratos. A mobile weapons platform, powered by an IS core. Only females can pilot these incredible machines, with one exception. Ichika Orimura is the only male in the entire world capable of controlling an IS unit. He attended the IS Academy, and along the way, reawakened old friendships and began new ones. Houki Shinonono, his childhood friend. Rin, a Chinese girl whose family owned his favourite eatery. Cecilia Alcott, scion of the wealthy and powerful Alcott family of England. Charles Dunois, later Charlotte, illegitimate daughter of the Dunois Company CEO. And Laura Bodewig, former German army officer and modified super-soldier. Each of these girls met Ichika, and found in him the true, pure spirit of humanity. The IS Academy was destroyed when Tabane Shinonono, creator of the IS, lost control of the 'rogue IS units', causing all but six of the 467 weapons to break free of their pilots and begin wiping out targets around the globe. Only Ichika and his friends have formed bonds of steel with their machine-spirits, and are the world's last hope of survival…_

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

AMERICA, LONG ISLAND. STATUS: UNDER ATTACK.

"_Sir! We can't hold the rogue unit! We need backup, we need-aaaargh!"_

"Dammit, Walker! Give us jes' a little more time!" General Harper Lee roared into his radio. Sounds of gunfire and cannons spat and hissed in the static. Long Island was under attack by Rogue IS No. 17, 'Golden Heart'. It had been designed as a demolitions-type unit, and was outfitted with shock claws, three long, electrified talons protruding from the back of its left arm, and a single shoulder-mounted experimental MAC cannon, which was currently laying waste to the troops stationed there. The comms squawked into life again. _"Chief, Walker's down, and we can't even scratch that thing's paint! We're royally fu- wait, incoming bogies at six o'clock!"_

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

"Charlotte! Hit it!" Ichika snapped, mind already analysing the enemy.

"Oui!" the French girl started cracking off bullets from her primary Equalizer, Vent. The 55. CAL rifle spat bolts at sonic speeds, striking the Golden Heart in a hail of ordnance. Golden Heart turned, and fired its MAC, sending a searing ball of greenish-white energy at the gunner, forcing her to evade and lose her aim.

Laura's Schwarzer Regen took up a firing position on the roof of a blasted church, anchoring firmly and locking on with her railgun. "I am ready, my wife!"

Ichika smirked at the name, and signalled affirmative. "Fire, Laura! Hit it hard!"

"Jahwol!" Laura's railgun cracked like thunder, launching a solid slug at the Golden Heart. It struck a leg, buckling the armour and nearly ripping it off. Golden Heart replied in kind, the Mass Accelerator Cannon slamming into the wall just above the Scwharzer Regen, bringing it down on Laura, trapping her.

Houki and Rin began trying close quarters combat, but Heart ripped through the Shenlong's plates like a hot sword through silk, but losing the other hand at the wrist as Houki struck true. Golden Heart ignored the blow, blasting Houki with the cannon at point-blank range. Houki slammed back, and the enemy IS continued stalking towards the wrecked army outpost.

Ichika stood between the town and the weapon, Yukihira out and glowing blue. Cecilia hovered behind Heart, aiming her Blue Pierce at the panel shielding the core. Ichika raised his sword and pointed at Heart. Cecilia fired four times, the bolts hammering into the armour, bending it badly. Charlotte Equalised with her Gray Scale shield pierce, dashing in and punching the ruined plate repeatedly, causing even more damage. The Golden Heart staggered, before stabbing into the left leg of Rafale-Revive, then punching the orange unit backwards, blasting Charlotte over and out of the fight.

"CHAR!" Ichika howled, and Cecilia fired her Blue Tears' missiles, hurling the Heart over onto the ground, before pinning it down with fire from her optical drones. Struggling, the Golden Heart rolled over, firing blast after blast at Cecilia, knocking her smoking form the air.

Ichika's friends were all out, groaning or trying to rise. As he saw how much damage the Heart had done to an innocent little hamlet, he felt his gorge rise. A child's teddy bear, a broken rifle, torn clothes… "REIRAKU… BYAKUYA!" The haze of energy burnt around him, and Ichika skated forwards, slashing from left-low to right-high as he passed the Golden heart. The Heart stopped, shuddered, and came apart in two pieces, the exposed core sparking wildly, as if terrified. Ichika stood over it, raised an immense hoof, and stamped down, hard.

"Urgh, zat vos an absolute disgrace!" Laura complained, as Ichika helped her from under the toppled wall. "Yeah… stupid Tabane…" Houki grumbled, leaning against Rin and supporting the slight Chinese. Cecilia tottered from a derelict house, her hair mussed. "Ichika, dear, are you alright?" Charlotte stood warily, her IS limping, and replied, "Tres bien, Ichika, that was magnifique!" Ichika selected a comms channel, and spoke. "Chifuyu- yes, ma'am… we've taken out Golden Heart, No. 17. We need extraction, please, Miss Orimura? Ok, one hour. Thanks."

Turning to the battered group, he said, "OK, everyone, let's break out the toolkits and start patching up!" "Hai/d'accord/Jahwol/of course!" the group set their damaged suits in the village square and started patching the worst wounds in the ISs armour. A squad of Americans, led by a young corporal with curly brown hair, approached, saluting. "CPL. Paydon Floodwaters, you guys showed just in time to pull our asses outta the fire, we owe ya one!"

Ichika nodded, and went back to soldering a split sheet of metal. "It was nothing much…" he flushed, and Charlotte helped him disengage the Byakushiki. As the last of the repairs were completed, Ichika yawned… it had been a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

Infinite Chaos Chapter 2

L.T: Heya! Sorry it's been a week already, but I don't really have as much time. Gomen! Anyway, let's-a go!

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

As the military transporter hovered into touchdown, Ichika and the others marched their battered IS units into the hangar, leaping out as the young corporal from earlier came up the ramp towards them.

"Hope ya don't mind, but I've got some info your boss is gonna want to see." He hefted a briefcase, but didn't elaborate. Ichika shrugged, and the young man sat on a low bench at one end of the aircraft. He then started snoring softly, utterly exhausted from fighting IS No. 017.

Ichika and the girls kept working quietly, trying to let the boy soldier sleep. "Hey, Laura! What are you doing… holy shit!" Ichika gasped, as a second railgun appeared on Schwarzer Regen's other shoulder. "You installed the Panzer Cannon Equalizer!" Laura nodded, and kept working, adding Schwarzer Zweig's enhanced mobility package to counter the speed loss from the second cannon.

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

As the carrier touched down on Japanese soil, the crew ran the post-flight checks while the ISs disembarked. CPL. Floodwaters followed them, clutching his case as he stared at the insides of various broken IS that had been recovered. A strange woman with rabbit-ear headphones was mucking around in the guts of a black and green model. When she noticed the group, she bounced over to them, singing, "Hi, hi, are you high? It's everyone's favourite idol, Tabane Shinonono!" when she tried to hug Houki, the younger girl pushed her away.

Shaking her head, Tabane started rabbiting on about 'how they'd brutally damaged their IS units,' and that the repairs were all ready to commence. The poor Ichika just nodded, until an irritable-looking woman with the same hair colour and facial appearance stormed over to him and thwacked the back of his head. "Orimura! I told you not to take stupid risks! If your ISs are broken too much, we'll lose this war!" he winced. "Owwww, Chifuyu, stop-OW!" She hit him again, and then hugged him. "You idiot… you worried me so much!" she whispered fiercely.

Pushing forward, CPL. Floodwaters interrupted. "Sorry, Ma'am, but General Lee sends his regards, along with the blueprints for a new anti-IS weapons system."

Leaving Tabane to coo over her new toy, Ichika and his friends headed for the dining hall, ate quickly, and almost fell into their cots. They'd fought and beaten three rogue IS machines today, and they were running on adrenaline and stubbornness. "Night, guys…" Houki muttered, and a faint, sleepy reply of 'night...' came from the other beds.

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

A few hundred metres away, one of the broken IS … twitched. Again, the strange, slithering spasm, then… it lurched into an upright position, the ruined metal of its left arm swinging limp, the massive hole in the right side of the torso, and the dragging right leg… there was no Core in it, but somehow, it was still moving. Behind it, others, all in states of terrible destruction, limped into a loose formation… a hunting pack…

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

Ichika and the other pilots were roused form a fitful, dreamless sleep by explosions, gunfire, and pain- and terror-filled screams. Stumbling upright, he stuck his head out of the door, and almost lost it when a flailing blade-arm nearly removed it. Ducking back inside, he gasped, "The broken ISs… they're still moving! All the ones we took down, they're killing people!" Houki sneered, but looked out to see for herself. "Well, crap. He's right!" Rin started shaking. "We're helpless! We haven't got our ISs with us! Tabane's got them in the lab, and it's on the other side of the compound!"

An extremely loud explosion burst around them, and a crash of tearing metal filled the dorms. A smoke-stained and coughing CPL. Paydon Floodwaters rolled in through the door, clutching a strange rifle in his gloved hands. "Hoo, boy! Those pesky things're meaner'n my old man's cat!"

"Corporal! What's ze situation?" Laura snapped, her military past coming to the fore. Paydon pulled off his helmet, panting. "Hell on legs out there, miss! There's a lot of IS onsite, and they've all 'come back to life', for want of a better explanation. We can't stop 'em, not without some better firepower!" he patted the sleek black rifle. Ichika held out his hand. "What is it?" the trooper handed it over, and grinned. "A 'positron plasma-wave reduction cannon', but I just call it a plasma gun! Your resident tech-head just finished making a bunch!"

Ichika aimed out of a window, remembering Charlotte's rifle lesson. He rested on the slow, fragile chest of Rogue IS No. 229, Evening Flare. Pulling the trigger, Ichika grinned manically as the barrel of the rifle spat a green bolt of lightning, which struck the Evening Flare directly. The Flare froze, crashed to the ground, and blew up in a cacophonous blast of heat, sending a fireball up for thirty metres. "NICE!" The Japanese teen hissed. "Did you say there were more of these in the lab?"

Paydon nodded as he donned his bowl helmet. "I got a pistol one, almost as good! You can use the rifle!" Ichika high-fived him, and the pair dashed off, telling the girls to stay put until they were back with weapons. The five women sat in a corner, hoping that the men would be safe. More explosions filled the night, shouts and smashing metal accompanying.

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

Half an hour passed, as the shadowy battle raged. The girls were about to give up, when Ichika slid in, dropping IS jewellery on the floor, wearing his bulky gauntlet. The girls snatched up their charms, slipping them on and feeling safer. Paydon dragged a bag in after him, his helmet missing and a scar cutting across one cheek. Pulling it open, he started handing out guns like it was a duck-shoot. "Happy Explosion day, ladies!" Racking the slides, the small force grinned at each other, and charged out of their bolt-hole, firing accurately, turning the tide of battle bringing down IS after undead IS…


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Chaos 3

L.T: sowwies, I have been sooooo busy that I just don't have any free time! Finally, I can give you the chapter!

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

"Dammit, how many of these zombots are there?!" Cpl. Floodwaters complained, blasting another wrecked IS to shards. "I think a couple hundred; we've been fighting the originals for a year now!" Ichika screamed, reloading his plasma gun from their ever-dwindling supply of clips.

"Ichika!" Rin slashed at an IS corpse, knocking it back while the young corporal blasted it in half. "Heeey, that was mine!" the Chinese pilot sulked, before carving into a fresh target.

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

Elsewhere, Tabane Shinonono's lab was under an unending assault from the former IS units. They howled like rending metal as turrets mounted on the roof kept them back… but for how much longer? The multi-barrels of the Gatling guns were smoking as they tried to cool themselves, but without much hope. Tabane's assistants were trying to bring the electro-fence online, but the cameras showed a grim scene.

"Damn, they've pulled up the pylons, we can't activate the fence now, the generators won't connect!" Tabane smiled at the assistant. "Then why not activate them anyway? If my calculations are correct, the generators will simply fry any metal objects within range!"

The lab technicians stared at each other in awe. "She's right! Let's defend the lab with everything we have!" they cheered, starting the generators around the lab, and bolts of lightning lanced through the hordes, disabling many. The turrets stopped whirring, the multi-barrels smoking and blackened from sustained fire.

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

A short distance away, the IS wrecks were scattered and broken. The small force of students and a corporal of the U.S. army sagged wearily, moving slowly forward, covering each other. "Whooee, that was some fine wranglin'!" Paydon smiled, his helmet askew as he prowled on with Ichika, weapons aimed into the darkness. Strobing lights rippled from the direction of the laboratory, and they hurried on, the pilots following closely.

As they drew near, they saw the ruined IS had been scarred with lancing beams of lightning, and bullet holes filled several, but the generators had finally overloaded, and the turrets were out of ammo. One of the monsters lay, half-blocking the doors, and the sound of frantic gunfire stormed from the door as the security tried to hold out. Ichika's classmates disengaged their chassis, and grabbed the guns and a few remaining clips. Further into the building, a few bodies lay, blood and oil staining the pristine white floors. "Damn…"

The youths moved deeper, finding more signs of battle at every staircase, descending deeper. A last rattle of gunfire, then silence. Ichika and Paydon sped up, turning the corner to find a scene from a horror movie. The lab was completely destroyed. Bodies of the technicians lay on tables and against the walls, and machines ripped in half. Of Tabane, there was no sign. The last of the machine-monsters that had risen lay in the centre of the room, barely in one piece.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ichika muttered, staring at the charnel scene before them. A loud clang, and the vent in the ceiling dropped open, and the missing Tabane hopped out. "Are those nuisances gone?" she grins. "Good job I remember the details of all my projects, or I'd be really mad!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the cheerful girl, who sighed at the shell of her lab. "Ah well, time to redecorate anyway!"

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

A few hours later, the compound was secure, and the meagre band of survivors sat in the roofless mess hall, drinking coffee and quietly mourning the lost. Corporal Paydon Floodwaters stood with Chifuyu Orimura, who'd survived by using her sword as a deterrent.

"Well, I guess y' can't stay here, not now. You sure you don't wanna come to FOB New York?" Chifuyu sighed, before nodding. "It seems that we have no choice. We accept your offer, and will need transport. The infernal devices disabled ours permanently."

Paydon grinned. "I think my radio managed to get a message through. I just got confirmation of a couple shuttles en-route to us now, so get suited and booted, and let's rock!"


	4. Chapter 4

INFINITE CHAOS

l.t: hi hi, are you high? It's everyone's favourite author, L.T! okay, new chapter, so enjoy!

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

AMERICA, NEW YORK.

"Wow, this is awesome! Rin gasped, eyes sparkling. The group had been transported to the military compound near the city, and well-trained and well-armed men and women patrolled the walls, armed with the energy rifles from the blueprint.

Turrets of the same kind swivelled, auto-targeting any IS systems nearby. There had been a tense moment when the group's IS units had been unloaded, before the program was changed by Tabane to acknowledge the group as friendly. The youngsters were being given the tour while Chifuyu and Tabane were talking with General Harper Lee, and the tour had finally reached the IS Armoury.

There were racks, shelves, and lockers brimming with weapons and modifications for IS chassis', and they'd been given free rein to help themselves. Laura and Charlotte were bickering over a container of firearms, while Ichika,, Houki and Rin began poking through the other crates. After a few scuffles, the group decided to return with Tabane, to choose the best items to improve their machines. After that, General Lee came to see them, shaking their hands and praising their efforts and skill.

"Well, I'm sure heartened t'know we have these fine young'uns to rely on, but they're only human, so don't see them as anything lees or more, just people don' their darnedest to survive, and helping others do the same!"

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ichika woke, sleepily looking around, before realising what was amiss. "Charl's missing…" he rose, and slipped out of the dorms to find her. A few minutes later, he found the French girl, sitting at the shore of a small fresh pool, idly trailing one hand through the dark water. Slowly, she turned to look at him, her short blonde hair loose around her face. "Ichika… is it safe 'ere? Are we going to be alright?" the Japanese teen couldn't answer.

He sat next to her, and put an arm around her shoulder. The two of them sat like that for an hour, as the sunlight started lightening the sky. Slowly, they turned to look into each other's eyes, and, as the first ray of the rising sun broke the shrouds of night, their lips pressed softly together, sweet and slow. After a long, quiet moment, they pulled away, and Charlotte blushed. "P-pardonnez-moi, Ichika! I, I don't know what came over me, doing that so suddenly!" Ichika pulled her into a hug, whispering, "It will be alright, Charl. I promise!"

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS


	5. Chapter 5

INFINITE CHAOS

l.T: Hi hi, are you high? It's me again! Sorry about the two shorter chapters, but I was in a rush! I'll do my best to get my chappies up to a longer read, pwomises!

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

BREAKFAST, MESS HALL

"Ichika, dear, where were you!? When we woke up, you were gone, and so was Charlotte!" Cecilia clucked, flustered and impatient. "I was so worried when I found out, I thought you'd been hurt or worse!"

Ichika just blushed at the British teen's agitation, before saying, "I just needed a walk, and I kinda got a little lost."

Everyone sat around folding tables as food was served by admiring American soldiers, who respected and almost, in some cases, worshipped them.

While the team ate, Cpl. Paydon Floodwaters joined them, yawning sleepily. "Mornin', y'all… what's cookin' today?" Ichika high-fived the young soldier, and he sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee, sipping it reverently. "Oooohhhhhh, man… this stuff is my best friend! I've been on my feet for three days straight,, 'fore I came to Japan to see you, and then the robo-zombies, meant I haven't slept a full night in near a week." The food Paydon had chosen arrived, and he tore into it ravenously. "Same wi' eating, y'don't get mush time fo it!"

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

GENERAL LEE'S OFFICE

"Right, we need you young'uns to head into the city and see what you can find. Survivors, food and water, medical equipment, weapons, whatever there is." "Yessir!"

The team moved out, accompanied by a five-man team of American troops, led by their corporal friend. Slowly, they advanced, deeper into the ruins of New York, once a bustling metropolis, now, only a city of bones.

"Damn… so quiet…" Houki murmured, slowly turning, as Laura and Charlotte took up flanking positions, watching with their guns. The sound of wind, rattling a soda can along the tarmac was all they could hear. Down the widest street, across a once-beautiful park, and past a bank, looking for anything that could be used. On the corner of one block, a large hospital stood seemingly untouched, the doors locked. Gently, Ichika pushed the door, until the lock broke with a soft 'chak!' pushing his way in, he stared at the gleaming surfaces, now with a faint patina of dust. A mop leaned in a corner, a sign of days gone by.

"What are we looking for?" he called softly to Paydon, who was ordering his men to guard the door from the inside. "Any medical supplies or food. I'll go with you and one other to search the ground floor, while the other three search the first."

Ichika, Houki and Paydon went off, while the three other girls headed up the stairs, rooting through any cupboards they came across. Thy spent a long time, gathering all they could. Sterile bandages, bottles of pills and jars of creams, everything.

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

On the ground floor, Ichika, Houki and Paydon had found a small café, and were stacking cartons of juice, milk, bottled water, teabags and jars of instant coffee. Packets of crisps, chocolate bars and biscuits were also taken. Slowly, they dragged everything out into the lobby, where a pile of medical supplies, the three girls, and… "A doctor?" waited.

Paydon grinned. "In the first building we search, we found all this? Doctor, how long have you been hidin' here?" the elderly man grumbled, "I've been here fer three weeks, and no-one's around! Do you know how hard it is the keep a business afloat in this day and age? Where are all my patients?!"

Paydon pulled him to one side, explaining about the war, and that all those who could make it had been evacuated. The old doctor seemed bewildered, and was slow to understand. Paydon called in a ATV to extract them and their cargo, and waited. After an hour, the soft sound of a motor rumbled to a halt outside the door, and a pretty, blonde-haired Asian girl ran in through the door. "Hey, Paydon-san! Sorry I'm late, sir!" Paydon smiled fondly at the girl. "It's alright Collette, but next time, be a bit more on the ball, okay?" she saluted, then began shouldering some of the bags, heaving them out and hauling them into the All-Terrain Vehicle.

After a few long minutes, the load was secured, and the doctor, Paydon and his men, and the Academy students got in the ATV, Paydon grabbing a handle bolted to the roof, bearing the label, 'the oh-shit handle'. "Hang on, guys, Collette's driving!" the students looked at each other, before falling over as Collette revved the engine, then sped off, showing complete disregard for anything in her way. "YEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	6. Chapter 6

INFINITE CHAOS

L.T: WOOT! Finally, more time to write! I love you all, my amazing readers!

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

"COLLETTE! SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Paydon shouted, but the Asian soldier kept barrelling along the roads, focussed on driving back to base as fast as possible. "Sorry, sir!" she called, swerving suddenly to avoid a wrecked car. another metre on, she cannoned left, and veered down a road, heading straight for the base. a few more near misses, and the gates opened just in time, as she screeched to a halt on smoking tires. "Ah, that was a perfect ride!" she giggled, leaping out of the cab as the others staggered down the ramp at the back.

"Never again...bwurgh!" Rin gagged, and Charlotte nodded mute agreement. Houki and Cecilia were clinging to each other, pale as sheets. Ichika and Paydon chuckled weakly as they sat down on the grass, sweating freely. "That was... different..." "No shit, huh? see why no-one wants to ride with her?"

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

GENERAL'S QUARTERS

"Well done! not only did you find supplies, but a trained medical professional!" Harper Lee grinned proudly. "Did my daughter give yous any trouble?" Paydon saluted. "Private Daikatsuki was exemplary in the field, sir!" The old doctor, who had introduced himself as Tolin Dorden, was organising the storage of the meds.

Collette was standing in a corner, giggling softly at her new friends, Laura and Charlotte, who had forgiven her for her driving. "Well, how're you liking the US?" "It's different from Japan," Laura replied, "But ze people are very accommodating!" Rin nodded, her face lighting up. "Hey, how about you showing us around, just us girls?" Collette nodded, and linked arms, her asian features shimmering cleanly. The three of them left, chattering and giggling happily, as Paydon finished his report.

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

An hour later, Ichika and the others sat around a table, eating lunch. "So, we have a place to stay, we've got bigger guns and better armour! now, let's go hunting!" the others nodded and grinned. "I've been waiting for a chance to try out my new RPG!" Charlotte smiled, patting her necklace. Laura hefted her wrist, a wolfish smile on her pale face. "Ze new veapon I got vill be most excellent!"

Chifuyu came hurrying in, laying a tablet on the table. "We have an incoming! Number 232, 'Magnum Opus'. Over the Baltic! Get moving!" The troop leapt to their feet and hurried outside, IS chassis forming, and strode into the carrier. It took off, and a familiar cheerful voice echoed from the cabin. "Goooood evening, and thank you for choosing Air Collette!" Everyone looked at each other, and groaned. "Oh, fu-!"

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

BALTIC SEA, NEAR MAGNUM OPUS

"Deploy!" The IS students bailed out of a beach, where the Magnum Opus was demolishing a fishing town with concentrated laser fire. Charlotte knelt, braced, and fired the IS-sized RPG-7 at the Opus, and it vanished in a sheet of flame and ignited propellant. a few seconds, and then a flurry of green ionised light whickered out of the smoke, cutting down palm trees and boring holes through the rocks.

Laura hefted a large ball, and then threw it at the emerging Opus, which caught it. however, when it tried to shake the ball loose, it couldn't. the ball peeped rapidly, and then took Opus' arm off at the elbow. The Opus staggered, oil dripping, and then levelled another copse of trees with its laser. the left side of its face was battered and caved inwards, explaining it's terrible aim.

Cecilia put a sniper round into the scar, ripping its head off, but the Opus kept firing blindly, and a lucky salvo splashed Rin, putting her down. "Aw, crap! not again!" she wailed. More shots and balls hit the Magnum Opus, before Collette brought the plane overhead and dropped a rock on it. The whole group sweat-dropped, as the Opus lay crushed."... why do we even bother?"

Back on the carrier, Ichika held Opus' IS Core, weighing the glowing orb in his IS hand. "So small, but so frickin' dangerous..." Charlotte sat next to him, her small frame close as she stared at the core, eyes half shut and unfocussed. "Ichika... we need to talk, later, in private..." he nodded, silently smiling at the French girl.

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS

LATER THAT NIGHT, BY THE POND

"Ichika..." Charlotte cooed, running her hands through his hair. "Ichika, I... I want to let the other girls know zat we are... togezzer..."

Ichika nodded, nibbling his girlfriend's neck. "Tomorrow... we'll tell them tomorrow..."

IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS-IS


End file.
